


Squish

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, chub love, this took me an hour to post bc ao3 hates me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some chubby drabbles based on prompts from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soonhao

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: oHH my god soonyoung and literally anyone w the chubby prompts bc his cheeks r so squishy

“Minghao please stop,” Soonyoung’s voice was muffled and his words were slurred together from Minghao poking his fingers into his cheeks.

“But hyung, your cheeks are so soft and chubby and fun to play with!” Minghao giggled (giggled, fucking _giggled_. What is he, five?).

Soonyoung could faintly hear Seokmin say “but not to eat” and then Seungkwan trying not to laugh behind them. He had half a mind to turn around and tell them off, but Minghao had a firm hold on his face and was starting to pinch his cheeks, too.

No matter how annoyed he was getting, though, he couldn’t help but smile when Minghao took his hands away to peck at Soonyoung’s cheek instead.


	2. Seokkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: another one bc who can resist chubby prompts: seokkwan and squishy hugs!!

Sometimes, Seungkwan just has Bad Days. Days where the stress and the pressure and the anxiety get to him and he starts drowning in insecurity. On these days, he just wants to shut down and stare at a wall and not talk for a few hours.

 _So thank fucking god for Seokmin_. Thank god for Seokmin and his big hugs that he always gives Seungkwan when he has Bad Days.

They’re wonderful and Seungkwan loves them almost as much as he loves his mom ~~or Seokmin~~. When his head is pressed against Seokmin’s chest and he hears his heartbeat. He’s completely enveloped in a warmth that’s half physical and half emotional and he feels completely and utterly at peace.

Seokmin’s hugs always make Seungkwan feel calm, so who blames him for falling asleep in his arms


	3. Booseoksoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: ok,, last one bc im rlly soft but maybe booseoksoon and late night cuddles,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polyamory is one of my biggest weaknesses tbh

It’s a well-known fact that Seungkwan loves attention. A lesser-known fact is that he loves getting that attention from his hyungs. More specifically, Soonyoung and Seokmin.

Seokmin had his legs thrown over Seungkwan’s lap with his arms wrapped around his middle. Seungkwan kept kneading Seokmin’s thighs (because they’re so soft and he loves them more than he should) with one hand, making Seokim’s breathy laughter puff into Seungkwan’s neck.

Soonyoung was on his other side, his legs tangled in with Seokmin’s and his hands threading through Seungkwan’s hair (if Seungkwan could purr, he would, because people playing with his hair makes him sleepy and Soonyoung _knows_ that). Seungkwan had one arm wrapped around Soonyoung’s back and was pressing his fingers into the older’s belly. Through the squishy fat, he could feel the faint outline of muscle, but Seungkwan decided he liked the squish better.

Yes, Seungkwan loved attention from his hyungs. More specifically, attention that included them in a cuddle pile.


	4. Booseoksoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: man ur writing is so good im luvin all this soft stuff ahhh seokmin showing off his cute chubby thighs and soonyoung n seungkwan dying om g

It was hot. Scratch that, it was _sweltering_. Seungkwan could feel the sweat dripping down the back of his neck, causing his shirt to stick to his body in uncomfortable places. Soonyoung wasn’t any better off; his forehead was covered in a sheen of perspiration and his dignity was abandoned long ago with his shirt.

They heard the door click open, and they turned their heads lazily to look at the noise. It was Seokmin, just coming back in the room from changing his clothes because he sweat through them so bad. They expected him to be in something more comfortable, but what they weren’t expecting was him wearing short shorts.

With the short shorts came the revelation that Seokmin’s thighs were those of a god. They were slightly paler compared to the rest of his very tan body and they jiggled when he walked over to the couch to sit down. Seungkwan and Soonyoung were entranced.

Seokmin sat down right between them and Seungkwan would complain about the proximity if it didn’t mean he could put his hand on Seokmin’s thigh. Soonyoung was smarter and got closer to Seokmin’s thighs by putting his head right in Seokmin’s lap.

“Why do you do this to us,” Soonyoung whined and pressed a firm kiss into one of Seokmin’s thighs.

“Because I know you love them.” Neither of them had to look at Seokmin’s face to know he was smiling. They could tell by the tone of his voice and the way he put each hand on both of them, one hand over Seungkwan’s and the other knotting itself in Soonyoung’s hair

**Author's Note:**

> If u want to send me more prompts, do so at [my writing blog](http://www.supertrashwrite.tumblr.com)


End file.
